Breakfast in Bed
by Aeon65
Summary: Gil's migraine caused a change of plans. SLASH GilNick.


Title: Breakfast in Bed

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Prompt: #26 Headache

Summary: Gil's migraine causes a change of plans.

Disclaimer: I don't own these character and I'm making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is part of the One Day verse. For the 30distractions challenge on LiveJournal.

The pain behind his eyes was growing stronger as he walked out of the interview room. At least the suspect had finally confessed, not that it was absolutely necessary. They had collected enough evidence to tie him to the murders but a confession solidified the case for the DA, and that always made things easier at trial. Gil knew that he was prone to migraines but in the midst of a big case such things a sleeping and eating were not at the forefront of his mind. What made it worse, at the moment, was that he was supposed to be meeting Nick for breakfast this morning after shift. They hadn't been together long and the last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint his new lover by not showing up. He headed back to his office where he knew he kept a stash of his migraine medicine in his desk.

His vision was starting to blur slightly as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the bottle of pills. He decided it would be best to lay down for a few minutes while the pills kicked in. But he was becoming sensitive to light and sound so when he pulled the blinds down to cover the windows and block out the light he winced at the noise they made. After flipping the light switch he stretched out as best as he was able to on the small couch in his office.

888

Nick made his was to the locker rooms. He had been working a case out in the desert with Warrick for most of the night but he made sure that they got back to the lab by the end of shift. Both he and Grissom had been so busy lately that they hadn't had much time for themselves. But Grissom had asked him to go to breakfast with him today and he had plans to ask his lover over to his place afterward. He'd heard, on the way in, that the case that Grissom had been working had finally concluded so there was a distinct possibility that they would have a whole day together with no distractions.

After grabbing a shower to wash all of the desert dust off of himself, he dressed and headed out to his car. He was afraid that the time it had taken him to shower would make him late for his date but to his surprise Gil's car was still in the lot. He glanced inside the vehicle but no sign that it had been recently occupied. A hand laid on the hood confirmed that the car had probably been sitting there, untouched, the whole night.

Nick walked back into the building and stopped at the front desk to ask if anyone had seen Grissom but the desk clerk said that she hadn't seen him leave. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Grissom's office. The shades were pulled and it looked like the lights were off. He knew that Grissom locked his office whenever he left the lab for the day so he tried the handle. The door opened.

Nick peeked inside and found Grissom lying in what had to be an uncomfortable position on the small couch in one corner of his office, his arm thrown over his eyes. He didn't stir when Nick walked in. He took a quick glance around the room and noticed the pill bottle on the desk. He walked over and picked it up. He knew that Gil suffered from migraines but hadn't yet witnessed one. He glanced over at the sleeping form of his lover on the couch and debated whether or not to wake him.

After a moments thought he decided it would probably be best to get Gil home and into bed rather than to let him remain there on the couch. He quietly closed the office door then approached Grissom. He knelt down next to the couch.

"Hey, Griss," he said softly.

Gil stirred. "Mmm,"

"Come on. I'm gonna take you home."

Without removing his arm from his eyes, Gil muttered, "Don't want to go home. What about breakfast?"

Nick smiled and gently pulled Gil into a sitting position. He didn't look well but Nick knew that was a side effect of the migraine pills. "If you want, we can have some breakfast at my place after you've had some sleep." Gil looked up at him through bleary eyes. "Can you make it out to my car?" he asked. Then he added, "Without my having to carry you, 'cus that could get us some stares." Gil tried to roll his eyes but they weren't cooperating so he nodded instead.

888

Gil rolled over in bed and for a moment he wondered where he was and how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered clearly was lying down on the couch in his office. But, he was definitely not on the couch in his office any longer. He was in a bed, not his own. He slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to see Nick lying next to him. He let out a breath figuring that Nick must have been the one to drag him home.

He was feeling much better. His headache was gone and he was hungry. But, he realized, he'd broken his promise to Nick about going out after shift and he felt bad about that. He decided to make it up to him. He got out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping companion, and made his way into the kitchen.

He found some eggs in the refrigerator, some bread and orange juice too. It wouldn't gourmet or anything, but scrambled eggs with toast and juice were about as complicated as he got when it came to cooking. He cooked up the food and found a tray in one of the cupboards.

He managed to walk back into the bedroom with the food just as Nick was stirring. Nick inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He saw Grissom standing there with a tray of food and couldn't suppress a smile.

"Morning," he said. "What's all this?" he asked, gesturing to the tray.

Gil shrugged. "I promised you breakfast, remember."

Nick patted the bed next to him and Gil sat down, placing the tray carefully on the bed. He leaned over and gave Nick a quick kiss. "I take it you're feeling better?" Nick asked.

Gil nodded. "Yes and thanks for getting me here this morning. Sorry I screwed up our plans."

Nick smiled at him. "Actually, I think I prefer breakfast in bed."

Fin


End file.
